


Falling Angel

by Katiehorsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiehorsie/pseuds/Katiehorsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Angel

Crowded sea  
of faces, darkening  
figures all around.  
Metal gleaming  
a dark glow  
shining in the black  
light of death.  
Falling angel drowning  
reaching for lost  
grace, and forgotten  
time


End file.
